villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grimmel the Grisly/Gallery
Images of the ruthless hunter named Grimmel the Grisly from the How to Train Your Dragon animated franchise. =Gallery= Images ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Welcoe_Grimmel.jpeg|Grimmel’s first appearance. THW-Deathgrippers,_Grimmel.jpg|Grimmel in his flying contraption. THW-Grimmel-2.jpg|Grimmel emerging from the shadows. THW-Deathgrippers,_Grimmel,_Warlords'_Members.jpg|Grimmel entering the office. THW-Grimmel,_Deathgripper-4.jpg|“My dear Warlords. How go your plans to conquer the world?” THW-Chaghatai,_Deathgripper,_Grimmel,_Griselda,_Ragnar.jpg|"A year since Drago's defeat,…" Grimmel_taunting_teh_warlords.jpeg|"…and no further along with your Dragon army, I see.” THW-Chaghatai,_Deathgripper,_Grimmel,_Griselda.jpg|"Stoick's boy?" That_sound_like_a_nuisance.jpeg|"That sure sounds like a nuisance." Sorry_warlords,_rejection.jpeg|"But I'm in the business of killing dragons, not retrieving them." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-1354.jpg|"That idiot boy has done all the other work for you. Gathering the dragons in one place." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-1363.jpg|"Why bother me?" THW-Grimmel,_Ragnar.jpg|Grimmel is surprised to hear that a Night Fury is still alive Impossible.jpeg|"Not possible..." THW-Chaghatai,_Grimmel,_Griselda,_Ragnar-4.jpg|Ragnar makes a deal with Grimmel. THW-Grimmel,_Light_Fury.jpg|Grimmel looking at the Light Fury. Grimmel_plotting.jpeg|Grimmel planning his next trick. Rumblehorn_Charge_1.png|Grimmel notices that a Rumblehorn is charging at him… Rumblehorn_Charge_2.png|…so he takes the crossbow… Grimmel_using_a_crossbow.jpg|…shoots… Grimmel_vs_a_Rumblehorn_JPG.jpg|…and the Rumblehorn falls flat as it is presumably killed. When_all_this.jpeg|"When all of this is set and done, this young chief will bring me the Night Fury." They_dont_have_a_leader.jpeg|"They don’t have a leader,…" He_is_scary,_accept_it.jpeg|"…just a boy." Hiccup_should_mind.jpeg|Grimmel meeting Hiccup. Grimmel_please_kind_if_you_help_yourself.jpeg|"I hope you wouldn't mind if I help myself?" Inferno_the_fern.jpeg|"That is impressive. But let me finish my drink." Famous_crossbow_scene.jpeg|Grimmel shoots a dart to the blanket. Grimmel._Hiccup.jpeg|"Nothing he won’t sleep off." Grimmel_sitting_on_stoick’s_chair.jpeg|"May I, Chief Hiccup?" Grimmel_tainting_hiccup.jpeg|"Do I say Chief (hiccups) or do I just call you Hiccup?" What_do_you_prefer.jpeg|"What do you prefer?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-2980.jpg|"You have no idea who I am, do you?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-2984.jpg|"Well, your father knew of me." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-2994.jpg|"Now, there was a chief. One of the greatest dragon hunters who have ever lived." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3012.jpg|"What would he think of you?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3020.jpg|"He had it right, you know, killing dragons so you can grow up in a better world." THW-Grimmel-4.jpg|(Hiccup: He changed his mind.) "And look where that got him." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3045.jpg|"So, let's get to the point." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|"I am the Night Fury killer. I've hunted every last one, but yours." Dont’a_gibe_him_the_dragon.jpeg|"You're going to give me that dragon, or I will..." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3073.jpg|Grimmel's mad laugh traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3083.jpg|"You wish dragons to be free, among us, like equals?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3086.jpg|"A toxic notion, my boy." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3100.jpg|"History has shown that we are the superior species. What if your ideas were to spread?" Grimmel_threatening_Hiccup_JPG.jpg|"It would be the undoing of civilization..." Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3119.jpg|"...as we know it." THW-Grimmel-5.jpg|Grimmel looking at the blanket. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3145.jpg|Hiccup snatches Grimmel's crossbow traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|"Ah, a fighting spirit. I love it!" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3193.jpg|"Only, I'm afraid you're mistaken." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3201.jpg|"You've never seen anything like me!" Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3205.jpg|Grimmel ordering his Deathgrippers to burn down Hiccup's house. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-3271.jpg|"Have my dragon ready when I return, or I will destroy everything you love!" THW-Deathgripper,_Grimmel.jpg|Grimmel outside the Great Hall. THW-Deathgripper,_Grimmel-2.jpg|"Let me have a plan to enjoy this." THW-Chaghatai,_Grimmel,_Griselda,_Ragnar-2.jpg|Grimmel explaining his plans to the Warlords. THW-Grimmel-3.jpg|Grimmel signaling the Deathgrippers to stop. Traindragon-hiddenwrorld-animationscreencaps.com-6247.jpg|Grimmel extracting deathgripper venom. THW-Deathgrippers,_Grimmel-3.jpg|Grimmel putting venom on tubes. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6312.jpg|Grimmel snaps his fingers to order the deathgrippers to search for the Dragon Riders. Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6442.jpg|"Where's your dragon when you need him?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6446.jpg|"Hmm, chief?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6457.jpg|"First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from its pack." Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6469.jpg|"You just removed yourselves from the equation!" Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6479.jpg|(Hiccup: Why are you doing this?) "Really? I didn't think you cared!" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6487.jpg|"Well, unlike you, when I was a boy and I came upon a Night Fury…" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6490.jpg|"…I killed it where it slept!" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6507.jpg|"So I decided to kill every last one…" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6516.jpg|"…bringing real peace to the people of this world." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6518.jpg|"Until you came along,..." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6528.jpg|"...preaching that dragons are something other than thieves and murderers." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6537.jpg|"That nonsense dies now, starting with you." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6549.jpg|"These?" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6553.jpg|"They are dragon killers! Drugged into obedience by their own venom." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6568.jpg|"Not even your precious alpha can control them. They serve me..." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6572.jpg|"...and only me." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6577.jpg|"Allow me to demonstrate." traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6760.jpg|Grimmel watches as the Dragon Riders escape… traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6766.jpg|…until he hears Ruffnut's voice. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-6771.jpg|Grimmel glares at Ruffnut when he realizes she got left behind. THW-Chaghatai,_Grimmel,_Griselda,_Ragnar,_Ruffnut.jpg|Grimmel holding Ruffnut prisoner. THW-Chaghatai,_Grimmel,_Griselda,_Ragnar-3.jpg|Grimmel trying to ignore Ruffnut. THW-Grimmel-10.jpg|Grimmel is starting to get pissed off Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7104.jpg|"Yes, I do..." THW-Grimmel-11.jpg|Grimmel hears about New Berk. Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7139.jpg|"Enough!" THW-Grimmel,_Ruffnut-2.jpg|“The most annoying creature to ever cross my path!” THW-Grimmel-9.jpg|Grimmel annoyed by Ruffnut. Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7179.jpg|"Take him and go!" Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7182.jpg|"Please, I beg you!" Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|"The Deathgrippers have to forgo dinner." Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7197.jpg|"Go!" THW-Grimmel,_Griselda,_Ragnar.jpg|Grimmel glaring viciously at Ruffnut. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-7230.jpg|Grimmel's evil grin. THW-Grimmel,_Light Fury-2.jpg|Grimmel about to shoot a dart on Toothless. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-8380.jpg|Grimmel locking Toothless' tail. imageEYCEJ9EE.png|Grimmel capturing Toothless and the Light Fury. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-8415.jpg|"Now, our little game must come to an end.” Grimmel_with_a_hood_2.jpg|“Call them off, alpha. No reason for her to die, too!" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-8480.jpg|"Save your breath. The only alpha they respond to is me!" traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-8507.jpg|"Oh, don't feel too badly. You tried your best, but you are nothing without your dragon!" THW-Grimmel.jpg|"That's right alpha, no suprises." Traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-8920.jpg|"Best of luck…" Best_of.jpeg|"…controlling them…" Without_a_allha.jpeg|“…without an alpha.” Oh_no_inthink.jpeg|Grimmel witnessing the gang. Kill_hiccup.jpeg|Grimmel aiming at Hiccup. Hiccup_about_to_flying_kick_Grimmel.png|Hiccup about to kick Grimmel. Holy_shamoly.jpeg|Grimmel holding on to the frame. THW-Grimmel-7.jpg|Grimmel about to shoot at Toothless. I_would_prefer_grimmel_than_syndrome.jpeg|Grimmel fleeing from the flame. You_still_think_he_cares_about_you..jpeg|"You still think he cares about you." THW-Grimmel,_Light_Fury-3.jpg|"Lets just see who he follows!" That_is_it.jpeg|"That's it." imageV98D4ZG1.jpg|Grimmel sees Hiccup and Toothless catching up. A_heartless_boss.jpeg|Grimmel sees the corpses of his Deathgrippers. Where_are_you_hiccup.jpeg|Grimmel searching for Hiccup and Toothless. Grimmel_takes_the_crossbow_on_efinal_time.jpeg|Grimmel about to shoot at Hiccup and Toothless. The_Hidden_World_TV_Spot_18.jpg|Grimmel kicked off the Light Fury by Hiccup. Kill_both_of_us..jpeg|"You'll kill the both of us!" You_went_far_enough_.jpeg|Grimmel's breakdown. traindragon-hiddenworld-animationscreencaps.com-9779.jpg|Grimmel dragging Hiccup with him. THW-Grimmel,_Hiccup.jpg|Grimmel ripping off Hiccup's wing. First_I_thought_the_other_hand_was_a_claw.jpeg|Grimmel making his final attempt to kill Hiccup. You_deserve_it.jpeg|Grimmel screams as he sees that Hiccup is letting go of his prosthetic leg. No_hiccup.jpeg|"No!" The_death_of_grimmel.jpeg|The end of Grimmel the Grisly as he impacts the water (bottom-left). Misc SoD-Grimmel_1.jpg|Grimmel in School of Dragons. SoD-Grimmel_vs_Hiccup-Promo.jpg|A promotional art of Hiccup and Grimmel. Deathgripper_toy_1.jpg|A toy set of Grimmel and one of his Deathgrippers. Charles-ellison-grimmel-pose-sheet.jpg|A Grimmel pose sheet. Videos How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World (2019) - Grimmel's Introduction How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) - Grimmel's Warning Scene (2 10) Movieclips How To Train Your Dragon. 2019 Escaping Grimmel. How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) - Ruffnut Is Annoying Scene (4 10) Movieclips-0 How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) - Grimmel Kidnaps Light Fury, Toothless-0 How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) - Glider Rescue Scene (6 10) Movieclips How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) - Battle on Grimmel's Boat Scene (7 10) Movieclips-0 How to Train Your Dragon 3 (2019) - Hiccup Saves Toothless Scene (8 10) Movieclips-2 Category:Galleries